Through Space And Time
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: Picture this: reincarnation is sort of a real thing, and our favorite bandits get the chance to redo their lives not once, not twice, not even three times, but four, until they finally get things right. This is that story. (Rated because... Bonnie and Clyde.. Haha. Also eventual mention of character death and all that jazz.) Bonnie/Clyde, Blanche/Buck, OC/W.D. Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't even sure I'd end up posting this.. But, I** _ **have**_ **had this in my head for around two years, and it seems a shame not to share it. Y'see, I'm adopted.. And I've always wondered who my parents were.. Hold on, let me explain something first..**

 **OKAY, before we get to all that.. Have any of you guys ever considered that we all may have some real purpose in life, and all the little deja vu moments represent something that really happened in a past life? Well, this is kind of going to explore these types of things. Reincarnation, if you will. This is just some bat-shit crazy thing that I came up with, and my wi-fi's out… And my mom took away my iPod, which was my last connection to the outside world.. SO, instead of going** _ **completely**_ **crazy, I am typing this up.**

 **What if Bonnie and Clyde got another chance? Multiple chances, in fact. One in the 60's, in the 90's, and they finally succeeded in 2014. But, during the first two 'second chances', they didn't know who the other was at first, just that they were already a couple. Now, I'm not going to go into detail what exactly happens just yet, I do want you to read this, after all..**

 **ANYWAYS; I'm adopted. All I've known since I was really, really little is that my birthmother's name was Robin, (Robyn? Who knows exactly how she spells it, not me, that's who) and she was 18 when she had me. I also know that I was born by c-section, but I don't know the exact reason. And apparently, I was really early, too.. *shrugs* Who knows.. ALL OF THIS RANDOM INFORMATION WILL CONNECT EVENTUALLY, I PROMISE. IT'LL ALSO HOPEFULLY MAKE SENSE.**

 **TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT (Too late..): The story starts in 1934, on an empty Louisiana road. A black Model-T Ford whips around the curve, unaware of the terror that awaits… (*whispers throughout narration* Thank you for putting up with my craziness! Some chapters will be third person, others in the view of either Bonnie, Clyde, myself, W.D Jones, who I will introduce much, much later in the story, or a mix of any of these. I hope you enjoy! As Robert Porterfield (look him up, founder of Barter Theatre, my local theatre) would say: "If you like us, talk about us! And if you don't, just keep your mouth shut." please read and review if you like this! Love you guys! And now, without any** _ **further**_ **delay,** **TheKatInTheHat** **presents: Through Space And Time.)**

* * *

Through Space And Time

Louisiana, 1934.

POV: Third

The posse had been there for quite some time now. It was unclear whether their targets would show or not. Their leader, a man by the name of Frank Hamer, was poked in the arm by a young deputy, who used to be a postal worker. Ted Hinton, who had a severe crush on one of their targets, Miss. Bonnie Parker, whispered over at the much older man,

"When are they gonna get here, Hamer?"

"Not a clue, Hinton, just shut your trap and wait." The older man growled slightly as he spoke, whispering rather loudly. The younger man nodded, making sure his rifle was fully loaded. More time passed, and suddenly, one of the others whispered,

"There he is. There's Barrow.."

"Get ready, boys.." Hamer smiled wickedly. They were finally getting their man.

* * *

Clyde Barrow sped down the road, a thin, pretty girl at his side. _His_ thin, pretty girl. Bonnie Parker, with red curls, blue eyes, and a smile that made his insides melt whenever it appeared on her face. Which, hadn't been lately, he realized. Currently, Bonnie was sitting quietly, one hand on her toned, flat stomach, reading a magazine. Clyde sighed, gently reaching over to take her hand off of her stomach, which was something that had become a habit when Bonnie had been pregnant with their first child. A little boy, born three months early. Their son hadn't survived his first hour of life, and for about a month, Bonnie had been completely consumed by grief. When he took her hand, the young woman looked up, the light from her blue eyes fading a little when she realized what she had been doing.

"I.." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Clyde pulled over to the side of the road, shutting off the car for a moment.

"I know.." He said quietly, pulling her close to his chest as her curls began to shake. She was crying now. Not quite the broken, full-fledged sobbing that he remembered from merely days ago, just quiet, but still very heartbroken crying, a sob escaping her every now and again. "We'll try again, sugar…" He promised, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

"For a moment.. I swear I felt him kicking…" She sobbed quietly, even more grief ripping through her already damaged heart. Clyde felt his stomach and his heart clench with sadness. His poor Bonnie… To be so young, and having gone through so much.. He could see it whenever she woke up. Since their son had died, Bonnie had woken up screaming each morning, which her mother said was not uncommon for a grieving mother. But to Clyde, the screaming wasn't the worst part, nor was the crying that followed it. To him, the worst part of their morning ritual was the awful silence from the thin, pale girl in his lap. After the silence, he would ask her to look up at him, and when she did, he would wipe her tears with a feather-light, tender touch, being careful with his fragile woman. He would look into those bloodshot, yet still beautiful blue eyes, and see it all. A child, losing her father. Moving to a new place she hated. A teenager, trapped in a loveless marriage. A young woman, ripped away from her beloved mother to go with him, on what they both thought would be an adventure, but now would surely get them both killed. And worst of all, he saw a new mother, grieving her son.

He held her close until she finally calmed, and a small smile lit up Bonnie's face.

"I love you.." She whispered up at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, sugar.." He smiled, kissing the palm of her hand, making her giggle for the first time in a long time. Clyde grinned, that warm, dopey grin that made Bonnie's insides melt as much as her thousand-watt smile made his. The light returned to her eyes, and she smiled wider when he did, making him chuckle. "Like my smile, dontcha?" He said quietly, and she nodded.

"It makes me smile.." She said, squeezing his hand once more.

"Well, then… I'll have to smile much more often.." He said, tickling her sides. The woman squealed, laughing suddenly.

"Clyde!" She laughed, trying to squirm away. That only made him laugh harder, and tickle her even more.

"Let's go, Bonnie.. Gotta get to Methvin's house before sundown.." She nodded, settling back into her seat. The pair drove down the road, then slowed down when they saw a familiar truck in the road. That's when the gunshots began to sound. The first round killed Clyde instantly, and Bonnie's hand instinctively shot to her stomach, before looking over at him. He had slumped over the steering wheel, blood dripping down his lifeless face. Bonnie screamed, as more gunshots began tearing through the car, killing her as well.

* * *

In the morgue, later on, the undertaker took his first real look at the bodies of Bonnie and Clyde. He had been kidnapped by the two once, and he had noticed Bonnie was pregnant, but not very far along. They hadn't had a child with them, and according to his notes, she still should have been pregnant. He was sad when he realized what had happened to the baby that they both had been so excited about, and even sadder when he noticed a gunshot wound going completely through Bonnie's hand, and into her lower stomach. Where her child should have been.

* * *

 **I PROMISE THEY AREN'T ALL THIS SAD. Okay, who am I kidding, this is me we're talking about… But I can promise that there is happiness coming. Maybe not within the next two chapters, but it's coming. Also, I think this is the longest first chapter I've ever written.. Also, I forgot to mention this earlier: some of the chapters will be taking place in Heaven, some on Earth, and some flip-flopping between the two. Kinda-sorta a reference to** **Five People You Meet In Heaven,** **if you've ever read the book, or watched the movie.. It's on Netflix, people.. It's so sad, and adorable, and oh, my goodness… Also, the whole Bonnie-having-a-baby-boy thing.. It's a fan fiction that I have typed up on my iPod.. But, I'm never, ever going to post it, for pretty much one reason: the chapters are soooo short it hurts me.. So, if you're interested, drop me a PM, and I'll type all 13 chapters up and send them to you! Thank you for reading, and I promise I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! The wi-fi's** _ **still**_ **out at my house, so I may end up going to the library to actually upload these first two chapters. I like going to the library.. It's quiet, calm,** _ **and**_ **I can get away from my family for hours at a time without anyone saying anything. It's fantastic! Is it sad that I haven't been home from school a month, yet, and I am so,** _ **so**_ **sick of my family? Ugh, they drive me insane. I love them to bits, but they drive me up the wall.. I'm actually supposed to be taking the ornaments off of the Christmas tree today, but I really don't want to.. Because it makes me depressed… Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Through Space And Time

Time: 1934

Place: Heaven

Current POV: Bonnie

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in that car anymore.. I wasn't anywhere. All I heard around me was soft music, and a voice calling to me.

"Bonnie Elizabeth, is that you?" Said the familiar voice, the faint smell of cement wafting towards me.

"Daddy..?" I turned around, and there he was, my father. Grinning at me. I ran over, crying quietly as I reached him. He pulled me to his chest, holding me in his arms, much like Clyde once did. Speaking of which… "Daddy, where's Clyde?" I asked him quietly, and he shrugged.

"He's doing his own thing, I suppose.."

"Will I see him again?" Daddy shrugged again, and I sighed. "I love that man, daddy.. more than anything or anyone I've ever loved in my whole life.."

"I know, baby-cakes… And I'm sure if it's meant to be, you'll see him again.. But now, you've gotta move on, there's someone else who wants to see you." I nodded, and moved on.

* * *

Current POV: Clyde

I slowly, cautiously opened my eyes. The last thing I had heard before the gunshots was Bonnie giggling. Bonnie! Where is she?! I looked around, panicked. "Bonnie!" I shouted into the emptiness around me. "Bonnie!"

"Shut up, you idiot.. Bonnie ain't here.." Said a voice, rough and very familiar.

"Buck?"

"Hey, brother.." I ran over to my brother, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Buck.." I said quietly, hugging him tightly. He patted my back gently. I was crying, something I hadn't done since the day after Andrew, our son, was born.

"Aw, don't cry, you wuss.." He said quietly, joking, of course.

"The baby's gone, Buck.."

"I know… I watched Bonnie deliver.. I'm sorry, brother.. You were both so excited.." I nodded quietly, sniffling.

"Y'know.. She was scared to death.. I was too stupid to notice that she was in labor 'till her water broke all over the damn car.. I got mad at first.. Thought she'd spilled her soda or something.." I said softly, remembering.

* * *

 _We had been driving for a long time now, around four hours.. It was getting real dark, and I had just stopped to get us some food. Bonnie, as usual, was starving. I handed her her Coke, and kept driving. It wasn't thirty minutes after that I heard a soft splash, and heard her say._

" _Shit…" I sighed._

" _Dammit, Bonnie.. There's a towel in the back, wipe it up before it gets sticky.."_

" _Clyde.. I didn't spill the Coke.." She whispered softly, her voice shaking. A sob shook her body, making the seat quiver beside me. "My water broke.." I squealed to a stop._ _  
"_ _What..?" I said, not believing._

" _My.. My water broke.."_

" _Bonnie.. How long have-.." I was cut off by a soft moan coming from the form beside me, as she doubled over in pain. Hard breathing followed, and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks in the moonlight. She relaxed, and I placed a hand on her cheek. "How long?" I asked again, quieter._

" _Since I woke up.. I didn't think it was labor.."_

" _Bonnie, you've been hurting since five this morning and didn't think to say?"_

" _I didn't know, Clyde!" She cried, panicking now. "I didn't think it would be this early!" It broke my heart to hear her crying like that, and I pulled her close to my chest, rocking her heaving form._

" _I know, baby…"_

" _I'm scared, daddy…" She whispered into my neck, then groaned in pain once more, one of her hands clawing for mine. I readily gave it to her, and she squeezed tightly._

" _I know, sugar.. Me too. Let's get outta the car, get you into more comfortable clothes, okay?" She nodded once the contraction ended, and I helped her from the car, and her soaking clothes. I helped her into a nightgown, just as another surge ripped through her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I swayed from side to side, rubbing her lower back as she moaned against my chest. I bit my lip. This baby's coming three months early.. Normally, babies this early don't survive long. Hours passed, and I lit a lamp. Bonnie paced around in slow circles, stopping whenever the pain hit, and I'd go to hold her. "Bonnie.. We can't stay much longer, sugar.."_

" _I can't control how fast this baby comes, honey.." She murmured, sweating a whole lot. Damn, her whole face was soaked with the stuff. I took my sleeve, wiping her brow and upper lip gently. "Thanks.." She smiled weakly, then her face contorted again, her moan louder than before. I rubbed her lower back again, and she gripped the fabric of my shirt tightly. She moaned again, then breathed hard, almost panting._

" _Baby?" I asked softly, and in return, I received only a grunt. I looked down at her, and she looked deep in concentration, her face twisted into a mask of pure pain. "What's the matter, sugar?_ _  
"_ _Pain's different.. Worse.." She mumbled, and I figured it out real fast. This baby was coming. Now._

" _Alright, let's get you laid down…" I said gently, trying to move her. She cried out in pain, loudly._

" _No! I can't, Clyde.. It hurts to move.." She sobbed, and I had no choice._

" _At least kneel, sugar…" She nodded, slowly getting to her knees. "Okay, baby.. Hold my hands, alright? When the pain comes again, I want you to push.." Bonnie nodded, knowing what I meant. I moved the lamp to where it was almost between her legs, where I could see the baby as it came. I knelt behind her, letting her lean against me. Taking both of her thin hands in my own, I waited for her first push. She looked up at me, sweat dripping down her face, her nose, practically everywhere._

" _I love you, baby.."_

" _I love you too, sugar." I smiled softly, kissing her forehead. She groaned, stiffened, and began to bear down. "Good girl…" I murmured into her ear, trying not to wince as her grip on my hands tightened. "Good girl, baby…" She pushed as long as she could, then stopped, breathing hard. "It still hurt?" She nodded. "Alright, push again." She did so again, and I watched for any signs of our child. "Good job, Bonnie.." I praised her quietly, as she breathed heavily once it was all over. "You're doing so well, honey…" I said, wiping the sweat from her forehead once more. She stiffened, and the cycle continued. After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie's moans turned to sobs, and grunts, and I knew the baby wasn't far off. Sure enough, there was a tiny head starting to crown, coming more and more with each push. "I see him, sugar!" I said, fear turning into excitement. "You're almost done, baby!" I saw her smile, and she pushed again, throwing her head back on my shoulder in pain._

" _Oh, god!" She yelled into the darkness, sobbing._

" _Just keep pushing, baby.. You're so close.. God, Bon, I'm so proud of you.." I murmured into her ear, kissing her temple as she pushed again. I let go of one of her hands, cradling the tiny head emerging between her legs. She cried out, as the head gently popped out into my hand. "Good girl.. Head's out, honey… Almost there."_

" _I can't wait.." She smiled, then pushed once more. The shoulders slid out easily, and the rest of the baby followed. It was a boy, and crying quietly. Tears rolled down my face, and I gently laid the new mother down, gently picking the fragile little baby up. "Hey, son…" I said quietly. "Hey.. I'm your daddy.."_

"About an hour later.. Bonnie was trying to feed him, but he wouldn't eat.. He died in her arms a few minutes after that.. I never saw her so sad in my life." I said quietly.

"He sure was beautiful.."

"She wouldn't let him go.." My brother nodded.

"Well, you'd better move on, there's someone else who wants to meet you." I nodded, hugging him once more, before walking away, feeling empty.

* * *

 **I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE IT ALL** _ **THAT**_ **DETAILED. WHOOPSIES… I hope you guys liked it, though! I cried writing it.. Also, the smell of cement that Bonnie got when she saw her father again, is based on something I read in a book, and it said that whenever** **  
** **Bonnie smelled that smell, is when her memories of her father were the strongest. If you want to read it, it's called** **On the Run with Bonnie and Clyde,** **and it's by John Gilmore. It's so good… Like- he calls her sugar and everything. There's also a part in it that reminds me of the fanfic on here based on Take Me to Church, and ahhhhhh it's just fantastic..**


	3. Chapter 3

**All three of these chapters will most likely go up all at once, because I still have no wi-fi.. Anyways, here goes nothing! Also, did I mention that there are lots of flashbacks in this story? Because there are a lot of flashbacks in this story..**

* * *

Through Space And Time

Time: 1934

Place: Heaven

Current POV: Bonnie

I walked along the road, remembering what had happened on what was the best, and also worst day of my life.

* * *

 _Clyde was crying as he held our son. My heart was still pounding from giving birth, but I must've had the biggest grin on my face, because he chuckled as he looked over at me._

" _Here, sugar.. Hold him.." I nodded, reaching my arms out for my baby boy. He gently passed the tiny baby to me, and I held him close._

" _Hi…" I whispered, simply in awe. He looked like Clyde. He was so beautiful. He had the darkest hair I had ever seen, but it was clear that he'd have his mama's curls. His nose was formed perfectly, and his ears were pretty big. Good. He'd have his daddy's ears. He looked up at me, with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. My eyes. I cried then, simply overwhelmed with joy. My baby was here, and he was so perfect. Clyde cleaned everything up, then picked me up once he was done, walking back to the car._

" _We've been in one place too long, and we can't sleep here.." I nodded, exhausted, but there was no way I was going to sleep. I simply stared at the tiny baby in my arms, wrapped in a dirty towel. I rested my head on his chest._

" _He's beautiful, baby.." I whispered softly, not looking up._

" _He's perfect.. What're we gonna name this little boy?"_

" _Andrew.." I said, smiling._

" _Middle name?"_ _  
"_ _I was thinking.. Buck.." I looked up at him then, and he just looked down at me, tears swimming in his deep brown eyes. He nodded, then kissed me passionately. Of course, I kissed him back._

" _I love you…" He whispered through sobs, kissing me over and over._

" _I love you too, baby… Andrew Buck.. Our son.." I said softly, gazing once more at the now awake little boy in my arms. "Hey, you…" I whispered, and he gave me a dopey grin. I felt my heart tighten, tears swimming in my own eyes now. I smiled._

" _He's got your smile.." I whispered, and Clyde looked down, smiling._

" _Those pretty blue eyes are all yours, sugar… But, dear god.. He's got my ears." I laughed, wiping my eyes with my free hand. The baby waved a tiny fist, and I took hold of it, kissing his little fingers. Clyde settled me down in the car, and I felt so sleepy again, but I couldn't sleep. I leaned over against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me._

 _We drove for a while, and I tried to feed Andrew. He wouldn't eat, and was crying constantly._

" _Bonnie, can you get him quiet?"_

" _I'm trying, baby.." I said softly, rocking the baby in my arms. He began wheezing, his little lungs giving out on him. "Clyde.. Clyde… Something's wrong.."_

" _What's wrong, baby?"_

" _He's not breathing real good…" I said softly, starting to panic. He pulled over, pulling me and the baby close to his chest._

" _Don't panic, baby.." He said quietly, trying to comfort me in any way he could. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath before blinking back the tears clouding my vision. I had to stay strong. For my son. Andrew reached up for my finger again, and I let him have it. He held it with both teeny hands, his blue eyes glazed over. I knew what was coming, of course, I just wasn't prepared to face it._

" _Clyde, you wanna hold him..?" I asked in a shaky whisper, and he nodded, knowing that he was about to say goodbye to his only child. He took our son in his arms._

" _Andrew.. You be safe up there, alright? Look out for momma and me.." He had tears in his eyes, which only made my heart break even more. The baby squirmed, crying. "Hey, hey, buddy.. Shh…" He cooed softly, running a finger down his little cheek. Andrew blinked up at his father, his perfect little lips forming an 'O' as he yawned. Clyde smiled softly, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, buddy.. I'll see you soon." He said quietly, then handed our son back to me. I leaned against his chest, holding the tiny, warm baby against my own chest. I felt him squirm again, gasping for air. I closed my eyes, and hot tears rolled down my face. I felt Clyde reach up, his hand cupping my cheek, as he tenderly wiped away my tears._

" _I can't do this, baby.." I whispered, my shoulders hunching in what may have been a sob, but I'm not sure. He pulled me even closer to his body, his hands shaking as much as mine must've been._

" _I know, sugar.. I don't think we've got a choice.." I nodded, opening my eyes again. Andrew was smiling up at me, unaware of the pain his father and I were in. I couldn't help but smile back, running the back of one of my fingers down his perfect little cheek. He leaned into my touch, and I leaned down to kiss his forehead._

" _I love you, baby…" I whispered softly, so only Andrew could hear. "I love you for now and for always. My… My son." I rested my forehead against his, looking into his blue eyes with my own. He blinked slowly, and tears blurred my vision once more. I had to fight them, I couldn't miss a single second of this. I knew Clyde was watching, but I didn't care. I started singing to my son, a soft, slow melody. All I could do was watch, and sing, as the baby in my arms slowly closed his eyes, and slipped away. Clyde noticed instantly, and pulled me closer than ever before. I didn't notice that he had passed away just yet, and kept singing. I stopped when I realized that I couldn't feel him breathing anymore, and I looked up at Clyde. He slowly shook his head._

" _I'm so sorry, Bonnie.." He said quietly, and that's when someone just started sobbing. Hard, almost hysterical sobbing. It took me a few moments to realize that the crying was me, and everything came crashing down._

* * *

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize where I had ended up. It was a quiet garden, with several little children running around, giggling. I smiled to myself, gazing around at all of them. A tiny girl came up to me.

"Hi.." She said quietly. I knelt down to her height.

"Hi, there.." She giggled shyly, and I couldn't help but grin at her. "What's your name?"

"Matilda.." She said, her green eyes sparkling.

"Well, Matilda, I'm Bonnie…" When I told her my name, her little face lit up.

"Bonnie?! You know Drew!" She said excitedly. I was very confused.

"Who's Drew, sweetie?" I asked quietly, and she grabbed my hand, pulling me over towards a group of boys.

"Drew! Drew!" She shouted happily, and one of them turned around. He was shorter than the rest of them, and had curly brown hair, which was real long. It almost covered the tops of his ears, which were big. He smiled at Matilda, and if my heart had been beating, it would've stopped. My baby. "I found her, Drew!" I just stood there, like a total idiot. My son looked up at me, and I took in a sharp breath. Those blue eyes.. My baby. He looked to be around three years old, even though he had been born a little over a month ago. It took me a moment to realize that he was staring at me too, his perfect lips dropped into that sweet little 'O' shape again, but he wasn't yawning, he was as shocked as I was. My baby.

"Mommy…?" I heard him say, and I nodded.

"Andrew Buck?" He nodded, and I fell to my knees. He ran the three steps it took him to reach me, and I held my son so close. "My baby…" I sobbed into his curls. "My baby.."

"Mommy…" He was crying too, and I pulled him even closer. "I missed you so much, mommy.."

"I missed you too, baby.. My god, I missed you so much.." I said, then pulled away slowly, wiping the tears from his little cheeks. "You're so big.." I giggled through more tears, and he took one of his little fingers and wiped them away.

"I know!" He said proudly. "Mommy, guess what!"

"What?" I said, smiling.

"God fixed my lungs, so I'm all better!" I giggled softly.

"Good! I'm so glad, honey… Have you seen your father?" He shook his head.

"No… Mommy, what was that song you sang to me?" I smiled softly.

"It was called… Oh, I can't even remember anymore, but my momma sang it to me when I was real little.."

"Can you sing it again?" I nodded, and picked him up. I cradled him close to my chest, taking his little hand with two of my fingers, instead of one. I giggled softly, singing softly to him. My baby..

* * *

 **D'AWWWWWW! The next chapter shall be a family reunion, because ADORABLE. And also, I'm trying to limit myself to around 1,500 words per chapter, not counting the little note-y thingies I type to you guys at the beginning of each chapter. IT'S SO HARD NOT TO KEEP GOING. Writing this is so much fun! I really need to go to bed.. I started chapter 2 at like- 11 am today, and it is now 10 at night.. I mean, I haven't been working all day, but on and off. I'm planning to go to the library Tuesday (tomorrow), to post all of these.. I can't wait until my wi-fi works again.. Well, until next time, have fun! Love you guys!**

 **NEXT MORNING UPDATE: I. HAVE. WIFI.** **HALLELUJAH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the plan. I'm most likely going to type these chapters up three at a time, and post them all at once. This means that there may be a small gap between chapters, but I promise I'll try to update regularly. Okay, we've got one last chapter that takes place in Heaven, then we'll move on to the 1960's! I also figured out the complete and total ending last night! I should probably type that up before I forget.. Anyways, love you guys!**

* * *

Through Space And Time

Time: 1934

Place: Heaven

Current POV: Clyde.

After seeing my brother, I sure as hell felt empty. Spilling my guts about Andrew's birth took a lot to do.. So did dealing with Bonnie when we buried him.. She held onto him for days, and after the first initial episode of crying right after he passed, she was pretty calm.. Real quiet, but calm. It was a blessing in disguise, the quiet… We decided to go to her momma's, so she'd have someone to take care of her during this time, who wasn't me. The man who had helped her make that baby boy.. Who had probably caused it to come way too early.. I felt consumed with guilt just thinking about it.

* * *

 _I spent a lot of time alone then. Once we got to her momma's, I put Bonnie to bed and went to my folks', crying my eyes out. Ma came out, and pulled me close without another word._

" _Emma called… I'm sorry, son." She said quietly, rubbing my back._

" _She's so sad, ma… I've never seen her this damned quiet since I've known her.. She won't hardly talk to me about anything but Andrew.. She won't let him go, either.." I told her, crying once more. My mother sighed._

" _It's probably a good thing she's quiet.. Means she's still in shock. I would hold off burying him as long as you can.."  
"Can't do that much longer, ma.. Baby's already been dead two days.."_

" _Your pa's building a little coffin for him.. And I made a christening gown.. For when the baby was supposed to come.." I gasped, realizing far too late that we hadn't gotten our son baptized._

" _Goddammit!" I yelled, raking my fingers through my hair, before punching a hole through an already weak wall._

" _Clyde Chestnut!" My mother scolded, both for the language I had used, and the violence. I sobbed into my hands, the pain of it all hitting me. Ma wrapped her arms around me, sighing quietly. "Oh, my poor baby…"_

" _I forgot, ma.." I cried. "He only lived an hour… It happened so fast.. The birth, his death.. Bonnie was terrified when her water broke… Beaming when she held him.. The look of horror in her eyes when she realized he'd stopped breathing.. I'll never forget any of it…" My mother nodded, and I sighed shakily. "She won't let him go.."_

" _How about I go over with you.. You hold her, while Emma and I take the baby.. Bathe him, dress him.." I shook my head._

" _Bonnie wants to do all that.. I want her to do that.. He's her son, ma… She shouldn't have to bury him… He should'a been burying us…"_

" _I know, honey… Let's just go see Bonnie, okay?" I nodded, numbly getting back into the car. Ma and I drove back to the house, and Emma met us at the door._

" _Hey, Cumie.."_

" _Hey, Emma.." Our mothers hugged, grieving the loss of their grandchild. I went to Bonnie, and found her still asleep, thank god. Our son was still in her arms, wrapped in that damned towel. I reached over and gently brushed a wisp of red hair from her face, trying desperately not to wake her. Her mother walked in, placing a hand on my shoulder._

" _Your ma brought over the gown.. When she wakes up, you two can bathe him.. Want me to get rid of the towel?" I shook my head, knowing Bonnie would want to keep that._

" _Bonnie wants it.." I said softly, not looking up at her. I knew that her mother hated me with every fiber in her body, but I didn't care.. She could do whatever she wanted, I wasn't leaving Bonnie's side. I felt Emma nod, and she sat beside me on the bed._

" _She woke up for a spell.. While you were gone.. I heard a noise, and came to check on her.. She was just staring at him… Humming." I nodded._

" _Yeah.. She did that when he-.." When he died. I couldn't bring myself to say that word. I had seen it all. Bonnie hunched over our son, whispering something I couldn't hear.. I could hear him wheezing as he desperately fought to live. Then, I heard her singing. I heard her sing when the awful wheezing stopped, and saw our son close his little eyes. She sang for quite some time afterwards, just holding him in her arms. I didn't think she'd ever notice he was gone, but when she did, it was like it hit her all at once. Her hands started to shake, and she looked up at me. I shook my head, and said, "I'm so sorry, Bonnie.." A wail came from her small body, and she sobbed unlike anything I'd ever heard before._

" _My poor Bonnie…" Emma said quietly, and I nodded slowly. She looked over at me. "Our poor Bonnie.." She corrected herself, and I found myself hugging the woman, who I knew absolutely hated me, but for her daughter, she was willing to give me a chance, and that meant the world. Bonnie began to wake, and I looked down at her._

" _Hey, sugar.." I said softly, and she looked up at me, those big blue eyes so sad. She sat up, wordlessly pulling herself against my chest. I held her close, running my hands up and down her back, trying to calm her. But she wasn't even crying, so what I was doing was completely useless. "Bonnie.. We gotta bury him, honey.." She shook her head, her eyes pleading with me._

" _No." She said, her voice slightly raspy. That had been her first word in two days. I was somewhat overjoyed that I had gotten her to talk, but sad that this was what it was about._

" _Baby.. We have to." I told her, firmly, but oh so gently at the same time. She shook her head again, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Oh no.. What have I done.. I pulled her close again. "Okay.. Okay.. We don't have to, sugar.. We don't have to." I murmured into her ear, trying to soothe her. Her mother sighed softly._

" _Bonnie, I know it hurts… But we do have to bury him.. Clyde was right.." She said softly, taking Bonnie's shaking hand in her own._

" _No, momma.." She whispered. "Please don't make me.." I held her closer._

" _Nobody's making you, sweetheart.." Emma said quietly. "You can bathe him if you'd like.." I felt her nod slowly._

" _What do I put him in?"_

" _Did you two buy anything?" Bonnie nodded again._

" _Blankets, little outfits.." Her mother nodded, going to the suitcase, then to my mother in the kitchen. They both came back, ma cradling the gown in her hands._

" _I made this, Bonnie…" She said quietly, and I felt her take a shuddering breath. I held her tighter. "It was supposed to be a christening gown… But we can use it for the baby.." We both nodded, and I waited for it to dawn on Bonnie that we hadn't christened our son. It didn't take long, and she looked up at me, her face a mask of pain._

" _No.." She said quietly, not crying. "We forgot… We didn't…"_

" _I know, sugar…" I whispered softly, stroking her cheek gently. "Do you wanna do that? Bury him in that?" She nodded slowly._

" _Stay with me."_

" _I will." I promised her, holding her closer than ever, ever before. She nodded, then looked up at me again, taking one hand off of the baby to stroke my cheek, before kissing my lips gently. I smiled softly, sighing. "I love you, sugar…"_

" _I love you too, baby…" She whispered._

" _Ready?" I put one hand on the child in her arms, lifeless and cold. She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath._

" _Yeah…" I helped her out of bed, walking with her to the bathroom, where she gently bathed our son. Her hands shook, and I could tell the shock was wearing off. I sighed deeply, gently taking the baby to towel him off, and Bonnie dressed him in the simple, white dress. "I'll let you hold him for a moment, baby.." She said softly, gently handing the baby to me. "I'm gonna talk to momma a minute." I nodded, kissing her forehead as she left the room._

" _Well.. This is it, buddy.. I had imagined this moment coming when you were old enough to drive, had a girl, maybe even a little one of your own or two.. And I had imagined you doing this to me.." I sighed, wiping tears from my eyes. "Your momma and I love you… A whole lot.." I murmured quietly, sighing. There was a soft knock at the door, and I could hear my father's voice. He was here with the coffin, no doubt. He walked in, prepared to take my son from me, far too soon. "No, pa. Not yet."  
"It's time, Clyde.." He said quietly. _

" _No! Bonnie hasn't even said goodbye yet!" I held the baby closer. Bonnie needed this. She needed to say a final goodbye to her son._

" _Son…" My father said quietly, and ma came up behind him._

" _Let him hold him, Henry…" My mother said quietly. "Then Bonnie will want to hold her son."_

 _"Well, if she holds him, we'll never get him in the ground." Bonnie's eyes turned to ice._

" _What did you say?" She said, her voice low and dangerous._

" _I said that you're too attached to him, Bonnie. He's dead." My father spat, and I saw Bonnie wince, then her eyes flashed with anger. "He ain't coming back, so you shouldn't hold him like he'll come to life any second."_

 _"Shut up." Bonnie said. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? Do you know how it feels to give birth to a baby three months early, hear him cry, then watch him die in your arms?!" She practically exploded, and her mother held her back so she wouldn't strangle my father. Pa looked taken aback. Bonnie had hardly ever said three words to him, nevertheless exploded on him like this. I looked at the girl who had stolen my heart, probably more proud of her than I had ever been. My father, never a strong-spoken man, sighed softly._

" _I'm sorry, Bonnie.. He was supposed to be my grandson.." He murmured, still grieving my brother in so many ways. Ma wrapped an arm around his waist._

" _Me too… I never should've reacted like that." Bonnie said quietly. "He's still your grandson.. Do you wanna hold him?" Pa looked surprised, and he nodded, smiling a little. I handed my son to my father, going to Bonnie's side. She looked up at me, a soft, sad smile gracing those pretty lips. My father held our child, cradling his little body close to his chest._

" _He looks like you, Clyde.." He said quietly, and I nodded, pulling Bonnie closer. The baby was passed around, until he finally got back to Bonnie and me. We had all sat down on the couches in Emma's living room, and Bonnie had watched as her son got passed around from person to person, in complete silence. The others told stories of the two of us as children, as they passed around their grandchild. Bonnie's mother handed the baby back to its mother, who's hands were shaking badly. My poor baby… She got up, the baby in her arms._

" _Just.. Give me two minutes.." She whispered softly._

" _Take your time, baby.." Emma said quietly, and I watched her walk out of the room with our baby. I looked at my hands, and my father reached over and put his hand on my shoulder._

" _He wasn't supposed to come, pa…" I said quietly. "Not for three more months.. What did I do wrong?"_

" _Nothing, son.. Some things just happen.. And we can't explain why they happen, they just… Do." He said, and I nodded. I heard soft crying from the back bedroom, and sighed._

" _Should I go in there?" I asked Emma quietly, and she shook her head._

" _She probably wants to be alone.." I nodded, and we all fell silent, listening to the soft, broken sobs from the bedroom behind us. I knew the shock had worn off, and I hated it for her. My girl was in so much pain, it hurt me to hear. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Bonnie walked back out, her eyes red from crying. I stood instantly, walking over to her._

" _Baby…." She whispered, and I pulled her close._

" _I know…" I whispered back, holding her tightly. "I know…" I stood there with her, rubbing her back slowly. She pulled away, walking over to my father. She pressed a kiss to our son's forehead, then handed him over. Pa walked over to the little coffin, laying our child inside of it. I couldn't watch, so I looked at Bonnie instead. She was just staring at the baby, not looking away for a moment. She was just fine, until my father closed the lid of the coffin, and brought out the nails and hammer to seal it. Bonnie started shaking, and I went over to her, reaching her just as she started screaming._

" _My baby! My baby!" She cried, reaching desperately towards the coffin. "No! No!" I picked her up, holding her back. She struggled in my arms, the shock of it all finally wearing off. I held her tightly._

" _Bonnie! Baby, please!" I said, cradling her tearstained face in my hands. "He's gone, sugar… Ain't nothing in that box but a body, okay? He's not here anymore.." I said, trying to calm her down. She nodded slowly, but threw herself into my arms, sobbing. "I know, baby… I know.." I said softly, rubbing her back gently. She jumped every time a nail hit the small wooden coffin that our son was in, and I held her closer. She cried into my chest, heartbroken. "Oh, babe… I promise, honey.. Everything's gonna work out okay… I promise you." I said. Honestly, I would've said anything at that point. Anything to help soothe her aching heart. Soon enough, pa was finished, and he nodded over at me. Bonnie was hugging me still, her head rested against my chest. I couldn't tell if she was calm, or just plain cried out. I helped her walk outside, and my father and I dug a small grave. I heard Bonnie start crying again when I started to lay him down, and I handed the box to my father, holding her close to my chest as our son was buried._

* * *

I had wandered off to some random place.. A movie theatre? No.. Damn, what was that thing? I walked around, searching for any sign of familiarity. I heard a voice, soft and sweet, and a child's giggle accompanying it. I followed the sound, and I saw her. She was in what looked to be a white slip, looking as beautiful as the day I first saw her. It was here I looked down and realized I was in all white as well.. I looked good in white. Anyways, back to Bonnie. I smiled over at her, then realized she had a child in her lap. The boy was little, with dark curly hair coming to the tips of his large ears. I felt so sorry for that kid. He noticed I was there before she did, and glanced over at me. Those blue eyes. My breath caught.

"Andrew?"

"Daddy!" He jumped off of his mother's lap, and ran over to me. Bonnie looked up, as I knelt on the ground, and he hugged me tight.

"Hey, buddy.." I chuckled softly, holding my son close. "You got big, little man!" I laughed, and the little boy giggled, hugging my neck again. Bonnie stood up, kneeling down beside of both of us. "Hi, sugar…" I said, so happy to see her that I could cry.

"Hi, baby.." She leaned over, and kissed me gently. We were a family again.. Finally.

* * *

 **D'awwww… That was a fun, yet somewhat emotionally scarring chapter to write! That literally took me all day long. And I've changed my mind on the whole "three chapters at a time" thing, because the way my parents have been keeping me busy, there would be more than a small gap between chapters. I'll just post them as I finish them. I've also changed my mind on the setting of the next chapter.. Sorta. I think that the next chapter will be pretty short, and it'll just describe how Bonnie and Clyde got their first second chance. And wowwwwww.. I way overdid the flashbacks, and the word count on this chapter.. If I do that again, someone slap me. I promise, no more flashbacks for a while.. Yikes.. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that! See you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- 1960's

**Happy New Year, guys! 2015 was a pretty good year for me, I had fun, but I'm excited to see what 2016 has in store! How was everyone's holiday breaks? Mine's still going on.. *eye roll because PARENTS ARE DRIVING ME BATTY.***

 **Bonnie: Now, Kathryn…**

 **Me: Whaaaaaat?**

 **Bon: They're your parents…**

 **Me: True..**

 **Bonnie: I'd give anything to hear momma's nagging right about now..**

 **Clyde: Aw, baby…**

 **Bon: But I've got you…**

 **Me: *drools, a stupid/goofy grin on my face* D'awwwwwwwww…**

 **AAAANYWAYS…. So, I was reading this thing about ten minutes ago, (1. Yes, I'm still awake.. It's my ritual now to get shit done right before bed. 2. Ten minutes ago, I met you.. And we murmured our 'how do you do's.. I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms, and sing out the newwssssssss.. Sorry.. I had to.) about Bonnie and Clyde, (DUH. What else do I read about? Just kidding, I read a lot.) and it had some really interesting stuff. If you've ever rped with me, you know that I always make Roy abusive and a drunk. Well, turns out HE WAS! Poor Bonnie..**

 **Bonnie: Well, thank you, honey…**

 **Me: *Cuts her off, still babbling on* and the undertaker really did get kidnapped by Bonnie and Clyde, as mentioned in Chapter 1 of this very story. Now, Bonnie obviously wasn't preggers, nor had she been, ever.. I think.. But it's still kinda cute.. OH. And she really DID die with her head on his shoulder! Who knew?! (Actually, I did because I'm such a nerd, baha.) Anywho, here goes nothing, hot dogs!***

* * *

Through Space And Time.

Time: 1934/1960

Place: A mix of Heaven and Earth

POV: Mostly third, but may switch.

Thirty years flew by in the blink of an eye for the two, and they spent every moment of it together, or with their son. Not terribly long after their deaths, Emma, Bonnie's mother, joined them, much to her daughter's delight, and was followed by Clyde's parents. One fall afternoon, Bonnie and Clyde were called into the great throne room, where they were greeted by God himself. He told them that they would be given another chance.

"To make things right. To raise children of your own, on Earth." He had said. They readily agreed, and were sent down.

They became Emily and Harold Thomson, and lived in an apartment in New York City. They were, naturally, hippies, and tried not to get into the drugs that was going around the city. Bonnie became pregnant, and delivered a healthy baby girl, named Sadie. A mere three weeks after her birth, Sadie fell asleep, and simply didn't wake up. Bonnie, naturally, was heartbroken. The two began doing drugs, and died from an overdose. They were holding hands when they died, much like the first time.

Once back in heaven, they were reunited with their little girl, and continued to live in peace as a family of four.

* * *

 **I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. And it kinda sucks.. I wrote the top part on New Year's, and it's now January 13th.. Oopsies.. I GOT DISTRACTED OKAY? Between the parental's, going back to school and all that jazz, I've been so busy.. Classes started yesterday, and I'm playing Dr. Billeoux (or however you spell it) in Urinetown, and rehearsals start TODAY! So updates for all of the fanfics will be few and far between. Also, I've had maaaaaaajor writers block lately… Which explains the sucky-ness of this chapter.. Well, I have to go take a shower. Byeeeeeeeeeee love you guyssss!**

 ***Indicates movie reference. Bonus points if you get the reference!**


End file.
